


Shadows

by MastigosAtLarge



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Frank talk of past death, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MastigosAtLarge/pseuds/MastigosAtLarge
Summary: Padme remembers the loss of a dear friend.





	Shadows

I see her every time I hear an unexpected sound.

When I stare long enough, every contour–every outline–seems to form her frame.

Failed me?

How could she think.

No.

Carry on.

Democracy.

Do T. Valorum’s memory proud.

Wield power in the light, not in the dark.

Do Valorum proud. Do Cordé proud. And do what must be done.

Senator Amidala, please.

Nod and follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my short works in addition to my longer endeavors. It means very much to me!


End file.
